User blog:Moritzva/Spike Sandbox
Summary Spike is the famed host of Spike’s Superstar Games, a simple human who enjoys playing cards and having fun with friends. Every few years, Spike creates a dimensional space around many other multiverses, drawing in their best fighters for Spike’s Superstar Games, a tremendous event where individuals compete with their lives on the line to impress audiences across all known dimensions and potentially score a victory as Superstar Champion. Spike was born in New Jersey on Earth as a child with just about nothing special to him, until he became deathly obsessed with Magic: The Gathering at the age of 7. He was only 9 years old when he won his first Grand Prix, and only 11 when he scored Top 8 in a Pro Tour. But the pinnacle of his card gaming was achieved when he learned he had the ability to cast Magic: The Gathering cards, which he first used to never have to work an actual job again. Yet of course, when one has godly powers, one has godly responsibilities. And Spike sure as hell doesn’t want to deal with them. Nothing brings him more pleasure than playing games. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, up to 1-A with spells. Name: Spike, Tournament Grinder Origin: Spike’s Superstar Games Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Legendary Creature - Human God WWUUBBRRGG Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Sealing (Many cards can seal enemies either in objects or other dimensions), Corruption, Petrification, Illusion Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Matter Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Healing, Chi Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Invisibility, Homing Attack, Blood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Precognition, Information Manipulation (Can modify the numerical values and colors of certain abilities), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping (Consciously can redirect negative and harmful spells away from Spike while redirecting all positive or helpful spells to Spike before he even knows he did it with Gleemax, among other reality-warping abilities), Mind Manipulation (Can control the mind of enemies and make them act to his bidding), Information Analysis (Knows the exact effects and capabilities of all spells and creatures just by looking at them. This effects even massively higher dimensional entities and attacks, and operates subconsciously), Regeneration (True-Godly; With a combination of spells, he granted himself the ability to come back from even God’s existence erasure), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10; Many spells have granted Spike ageless immortality. With Indestructible-granting spells, Spike can survive normally lethal damage and continue fighting. Spike can regenerate back from death with various spells. Using Phoebe, Spike stole the text of various god cards for the ability to come back to the battlefield after death. With various spells, Spike can ignore being dead or having 0 life. Spike can possess individuals and can clone himself, which all allow his main self to live on. Spike can turn himself into a zombie. As long as Spike’s many instances of Gift of Immortalities and Elspeth’s Emblem still exist, Spike can not die. Spike’s real Player self exists on a scale above even his peak, 1-A Creature self; while unable to interact directly with enemies, The Player can cast and operate while Creature Spike is gone, but if all Spikes are permanently dead by the end of the turn, The Player dies. With spells, Spike can transcend to a 1-A existence), Invulnerability (Platinum Emperion, among other cards, prevent the ability to lose life), Causality Manipulation (Spike regularly inverts the cause and effect of casting spells. He can react to spells far faster than what he could react to without amplifying his speed and the slightest, and can even cast slower spells that occur before the original spell. With Split Second spells, he can cast spells that can’t be reacted to until they resolve, even by characters with irrelevant speed), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Stop, Possession, Necromancy, Magic, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Teleportation, BFR (Capable of forcing enemies into different dimensions and planes. With spells that return creatures to hand, he can transform enemies into 3-D cards and transport them to a realm similar to where The Player exists, where they are unable to act until cast again. Even passive abilities get transferred into card text), Durability Negation and Resistance Negation (Many effects can kill an enemy regardless of their durability, such as damage from infect creatures. Can remove or steal resistances to Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, and many others), Power Mimicry and Duplication (Can create copies of nearly any creature, some even stronger than the original), Power Absorption (By transforming into Phoebe, he can take every single ability of a target), Power Bestowal and Statistics Amplification (Can enchant creatures with abilities and increased stats), Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement (Can lower the stats of creatures, and can inflict varying effects that can render enemies unable to attack or act), Power Nullification (Can prevent enemies from casting spells. Can also counter spells, and even copy them for himself. He can even erase the existence of spells to nullify spells with 1-A power nullification resistance), Memory Manipulation (Can cause enemies to ‘discard cards’, or forget spells and abilities. Can also rip apart the memories on a more powerful scale), Absorption (Can take all of the opponent’s mana and capability for casting spells, then grant the same amount to himself), Law Manipulation (Can prevent his opponent from winning and him from losing, nullifying the effects of all spells that would do otherwise), Regeneration Negation and Existence Erasure (Spike can ignore regeneration with several effects. As well, with AWOL, Spike can erase a creature from existence, remove it from all dimensions, erase and remove it again, then erase and remove them again from being erased from erasure. This ability has been able to remove an entity of similar strength with True-Godly Regeneration completely, though the exact specifics on how the spell works, logistically, is completely unknown), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill enemies like himself, and even enemies completely exempt from the concept of death, using various spells and abilities), Resistance to all his abilities and potentially more. Attack Potency: Average Human Level, up to Outerverse Level with spells (Infinity Elemental was able to one-shot God, a 1-A being) Speed: Normal Human, up to Irrelevant with spells (Spike's spells can trascend his body to a 1-A state, where speed is irrelevant) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, up to Irrelevant with spells Striking Strength: Human Class, up to Outerversal with spells Durability: Average Human Level, up to Outerverse Level with spells (After gaining life equal to Infinity Elemental's power, Infinity Elemental could not even damage Spike) Stamina: Average, Infinite with Mox Lotus (Can tap for infinite mana) Range: Standard Melee Range, up to Irrelevant with spells. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Average, up to Nigh-Omniscient with Omniscience. Spike is known as “The Greatest Card Player On Earth”, having top titles in nearly every massively played card game except Yugioh, which he refuses to play out of spite. Weaknesses: Spike must own an official card printed by Wizards of The Coast in his original universe to cast his spells. He has acquired an arbitrarily large supply, and even 1-A abilities are ineffective at destroying them. Feats: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tournament Grinder Spike’s one and only ability; being able to use any Magic: The Gathering card’s effects to a nigh-literal sense. While simple at first, he revealed astounding potential with this ability. |-|Passive Enchantments= These are abilities and card effects Spike always has on him and are employed without thought on his part. Card Player: Not a card, but an aspect of his ability. This allows him to look at any enemy, object, or spell in progress and identify every combat detail of that thing. This allows him to look at an enemy such as The God and learn their powers and abilities not specifically shielded by resistances, learn the capabilities of The God’s attacks, and even figure out what a remote control does by looking at it. The second notable ability is the emergence of Spike as both a player and a creature. Due to the mechanics of the game merging with reality, Spike found himself a valid target for spells and abilities that normally target creatures. When he dies, however, he finds himself in a semi-conscious state where he can still cast spells from a non-corporeal perspective. He has learned, however, that if his physical ‘creature’ self remains dead or removed for an entire ‘turn’, his ‘player’ self would perish instantly and he would die, forever. The third most notable ability is Spike’s ability to react. Even when his body can not react to an attack or ability, causality bends for Spike to enter a reaction-state, where he can see even attacks or buffs with irrelevant speed in near-unmoving motion. He can cast and use abilities, even capable of casting thousands of far slower spells before the original ability activates. This allows him to bend causality and even let far slower abilities activate before far faster spells. Gleemax: An artifact of incredible power under Spike’s control. This allows him to redirect any and all abilities within his vicinity through reality warping, showing the ability to redirect attacks of immeasurable and irrelevant speed. This is done both subconsciously and consciously; even if his reaction speed isn’t enough to normally react to a spell of that manner, he will still change the target of that spell or ability. This has led to situations where a lightning bolt redirected and hit his opponent even before Spike knew there was a lightning bolt at all. This has shown to even work against physical strikes and clearly non-magical things. Mox Lotus: Spike’s main source of mana and energy. This allows Spike to activate the artifact at any time for infinite mana for him to spend on magic and abilities. He had tested if there was any end to it’s pool of mana, and despite casting over 1,203,942,753,194 copies of Capsize, he was still able to cast more. Darksteel Forge: An artifact Spike owns and uses often that makes his artifacts heavily resistant to all forms of death manipulation and being able to resist destruction and damage. Mycosynth Lattice: Another artifact Spike has that makes all other permanents into artifacts, meaning all creatures and items Spike owns are indestructible as per Darksteel Forge. Bonds of Mortality: Spike can easily use the ability of this enchantment to remove death and damage resistances from the opponent, alongside allowing himself to hit them even if normally unable to target them. Privileged Position: Spike uses two of these enchantments that prevents enemies from targeting any spells or abilities he controls with any form of attack or spell, acting as a form of reality warping to prevent targetting. Gift of Immortality: Spike has enchanted himself with 2196 Gift of Immortalities. These cards allow him to, when he dies traditionally, come back to life with a few seconds of delay. Since these revivals do not use up Gift of Immortality, all 2196 instances need to be nulled or destroyed to kill him. Axis of Immortality: An enchantment that allows Spike to switch his durability with his opponents, even able to reduce higher-dimensional beings down to a puny, below-human durability and state. Phoebe, Head of S.N.E.A.K. and Metamorphic Alteration: Using these two cards, Spike allowed himself to temporarily become Phoebe and gain the ability to take the abilities of any cards or abilities he wished. He used this to take Phoebe’s ability for himself, so he could use it without being Phoebe, along with the following card texts; God-Eternal Oketra, Kefnet, and Rhonas: Spike gained the ability to come back from Existence Erasure on a 1-A level, letting him survive The God’s existence erasure. This comes at the cost of all his previously obtained enchantments and card text, although artifacts and equipment such as Gleemax remain present. This also grants him flight and death manipulation to the point where he can instantly kill comparable beings with only a touch. Platinum Emperion: Another ability taken by Phoebe, Spike gave himself an Invulnerability to damage, making even attacks beyond all dimensions unable to lower his life in the slightest. Platinum Angel: Similar in effect yet radically different at the same time. Platinum Angel grants Spike an incredibly powerful form of Law Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, making it impossible for Spike to ‘lose the game’, along with making it impossible for his opponents to ‘win the game’. This makes damage irrelevant to him, along with forms of sealing and BFR, as they will either completely fail to activate or be rendered ineffective at stopping him. Existence Erasure does get rid of the ability, though. Blightsteel Colossus: Spike not only is extremely resistant to death manipulation to the point where God’s death manipulation could not even scratch him, but has a second layer of being unable to die. Even after suffering from damage from AP far above his own, he still remains perfectly fine. Damage he inflicts also bypasses durability and can even kill other entities unable to die, just like him, as well as negating Regeneration. Avatar of Woe: While granting passive fear manipulation preventing all but robots and the most evil individuals from even attempting to defend against his attacks, it also grants him regeneration-negating death manipulation. Blazing Archon: This ability allows Reality Warping to prevent Spike from being attacked by enemies. Note: Spike’s Superstar Games, and Spike, are a lot more light-hearted than my previous work and play a lot more like comedic fantasy parodies in canon. They are not complete jokes though, and are not joke battles wiki material in the slightest. Explanations (Optional) Spike, while seeming overpowered with no feats, has a canonical battle against God, otherwise known as Super Duper Man, a 1-A rival of Spike’s. The two battle often, although they usually hold back quite a bit for the existence of all in reality. Even when holding back, they unleash tremendous damage and have great feats of hax and resistances on each other. Against other enemies, they play even less fair than they already do. Gallery TBA Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Blog posts